


Together

by Firgolfin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fear, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firgolfin/pseuds/Firgolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be their final battle, and the Inquisitor is terrified to face Corypheus again, but she finds that she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt fill: "How long have you been standing there?"

Firgo walked back and forth in her Inquisitor's quarters, kneading her sweaty hands in a hopeless attempt to stop them from trembling.

Green light was shining through the large windows, pulsating, a steady but threatening rhythm. Calling her. Mocking her.

"I will come back," she murmured again and again, remembering Cullens words, _whatever happens, you will come back_ , trying to encourage herself, convincing herself that they would become true–she'd only have to repeat them often enough.

Half an hour left until their departure. _Back to Haven._

"I will come back", she repeated, "I will... I..." she took a deep breath, trying to overcome the sting of panic which was about to take control over her.

Her hands, she needed something to do with her hands. Had she checked her equipment? (Yes, she had, several times). Maybe missed something? She kneeled down and opened her travel bag which she had packed about an hour ago, beginning to enumerate the content, "Ice elixirs, fire elixirs, healing potions, food rations..." the flasks clinked together as she digged deeper in the bag before lashing it up again.

"Daggers, both sharpened, yes, a warm cape..."Everything was at place, nothing missing. Just like it had to be. She was, _she had to be_ , ready.

She stood up again and continued her restless pacing until she came to stood in front of the big mirror, a ridiculously expensive thing, and stared at herself.

"I'm strong. I'll defeat him!" she called out and her reflection called back at her. Her armor was flawless, cleaned up, perfect. Quite unlike herself, with skin as pale as death, eyes wide, lips thin lines, hands still trembling.

She wasn't ready.

Not ready to face Corypheus again.

She'd known it all the time, that this was her path, some would even call it destiny. Well, whatever it was, it had always seemed to be _so far away._

The memories of Haven were still haunting her. She tried to cut them off, but her thoughts had just started to wander back to that very moment when Corypheus' claws had been around her neck, pressing hard against her throat. She raised one hand to her neck, touching the sensitive skin where faded scars still reminded her of the events that had happened that cursed day. Sometimes she could still feel it, the pressure, the pain, the mortal fear. So she did right now.

The desperation in Cullens expression–knowing that he couldn't do _anything_ to protect her–when she'd left the chantry to face the monster and it's dragon. Alone.

And now she had to travel back to this very place. Facing him again.

Her chest felt tight, she couldn't _breathe_ , panic welled up again.

"No..." she gasped against her picture in the mirror. "I'm the Inquisitor!" she nearly yelled, clenching her hands to fists.

"I'm... strong..."

"I'm....."

She'd never felt so scared, so weak, as she'd been in Haven. And now. Burying her face in her hands, tears began to stream from burning eyes and she couldn't stop them, couldn't stop herself from panicking, "I can't... I can't..."

A sudden noise behind her caused her to flinch; a half suppressed scream escaped her throat as she whirled around.

The commander was standing in her room, staring at her with eyes as wide as hers, if not even wider. Terror was written all above his face.

" _Firgo_ ," he gasped.

They stared at each other for a split second before he stepped closer with large steps, and she rushed towards him, throwing herself deeply into him, his embrace, head buried in the fur of his mantle, and she cried even harder.

They stood still for a long time, both trembling, warm hands caressing her back, again and again, followed by soft words that were whispered in her ear, until she calmed down, at least a bit.

"How long... have you been standing there?" she finally managed to cry out between sobs.

"Long enough," he whispered in a cracked voice. He... was he weeping, too?

"I'm sorry, I just..." she murmured into his fur.

"Shhh, love. It's fine. You can't always be strong. None of us can."

She sighed, realizing that this was in fact the first time for him to see her in such a desperate state. Sure, she'd cried before, they'd cried together, but when it came to her missions, her fights, she'd always tried to show strength. To be the _Inquisitor_. For all of them. For him. Always tried to be confident, optimistic. _There's nothing to worry about. I have luck on my side, remember,_ she'd told him just a few weeks before. _Don't worry, love._

But he was right, this wasn't the time for hiding anything. Here, with him, she could allow herself to be weak, to be afraid, to be truly herself.

"I don't know if I can do this," the woman behind the Inquisitor finally admitted.

He freed himself from their embrace only enough to cup her face between his hands, before answering, his voice low and soft like honey, "you can."

And then, "You– _we_ will come back. Back home."

"...we?"

"Yes, we. I'll protect you. I swear it."

"You... what? You'll... come with me?" she stared at him, unbelieving, only to find his amber eyes staring back, affirming, "of course I will."

" _Oh_ ," her knees went weak and she clung to him to stop herself from giving way. Overwhelmed by emotions that were flooding her and she couldn't even say which of them weighed more: relief, gratitude that he would stand at her side, giving her strength, no matter what, or worry about his– _his!_ –life.

But the most important, most present of all of them, love. Deep, pure... love.

He smiled at her now, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Whatever happens. We'll do it together, yes?"

"Yes. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> It seems more logical for me that Cullen would accompany the Inquisitor during her last fight against Corypheus. I just can't imagine him staying behind at Skyhold, waiting, worrying, while the love of his life is going to face their worst enemy–besides a fight on which their all surviving is depending on. 
> 
> (I had to struggle with that one. Phew. Hope it's not too much.)


End file.
